


The Exoneration of Richie Tozier

by Blissymbolics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Comedy, Coming Out, Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, Homophobia, Hypochondria, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Outing, Post-Canon, Sappy confessions, Sexting, Social Media, Verbal Abuse, image based, not a transcript, roughly 25k, the losers get memed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/pseuds/Blissymbolics
Summary: COMEDIAN RICHIE TOZIER VOLUNTARILY CONFESSES TO STRIKING AND KILLING AN ESCAPED CONVICT IN WHAT MAINE AUTHORITIES ARE CALLING A JUSTIFIED HOMICIDE IN DEFENSE OF ANOTHERTozier reportedly struck the assailant on the back of the head with a blunt object in defense of his childhood friend, Michael Hanlon, a librarian who lives in Tozier's hometown of Derry, Maine.October 14, 2016.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 46
Kudos: 569





	The Exoneration of Richie Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had a few days off so I finally had time to upload this thing. Originally posted January, 2020. Any real accounts used in the initial version have been changed to fake accounts. All original characters are sourced from stock photos. Full-text captions and descriptions have been added to all images for accessibility.
> 
> If you like this fic I highly encourage you to save a pdf. The images are all hosted through Flickr, so in the event that Flickr capsizes the whole thing will disappear.
> 
> Also please check out this [smutty companion fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580344) written by thecrowsoundtrack!

**TWO DAYS POST-CLOWN**

**Richie's Phone**

**Eddie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Eddie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

**Ben's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Bev's Phone**

'

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Richie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Bill's Phone**

_I knew I would have to share this story eventually. Hopefully what I'm about to say will clear up any confusion regarding the missing hours. I would like to preface this by stating that neither Richie Tozier nor the Derry police bear any fault in what transpired. That blame lies solely with me._

_The night that Richie took out Henry Bowers is also the night that he helped save my life._

_In 1988 my little brother Georgie disappeared. He was only five years old. He was last seen playing by a storm drain during a heavy downpour, which led the police to believe he was swept down in the current. However, his body was never recovered, despite the fact that all the Derry storm drains flow directly into Kenduskeag Stream._

_In hindsight, it seems likely that Georgie was Bowers' first victim._

_His disappearance left my family distraught. My parents' marriage disintegrated and they took their grief out on each other and on me. I spent my adolescence steeped in guilt, as Georgie was only playing outside alone that day because I was in bed pretending to be sick, and I've regretted that small lie every day of my life._

_I never returned to Derry after graduating from high school. I had no reason to since my relationship with my parents was irrevocably broken._

_I was excited to see my friends again, but I was wholly unprepared for the deluge of memories and emotions that –_

_would smother me the second I entered city limits. Stan's suicide devastated all of us. We didn't learn about his death until after he failed to show up for dinner. I was already in a very fragile state, and this news exacerbated it significantly. I've struggled with depression my entire life, but I've never experienced an episode as sudden and terrifying as the one that came over me. After less than a day I began hearing things, seeing things, having vivid flashbacks and behaving erratically towards my friends. I even went to the very same storm drain where my brother was last seen and tried to reach inside._

_After taking down Bowers, my friends called the police and waited at the library. Mike then called me to ask where I was. I can't exactly remember what I was saying, but I remember the world spiraling around me. I began talking about going to look for my brother, wanting to be with him, which they understandably interpreted as suicidal ideation. And it may very well have been. I'm not entirely sure what I was planning. All I know is that I was in agony and probably would have done anything to make the noise in my head go away._

_I wandered away from town and into the woods, searching for the underground clubhouse we built as kids out of an abandoned fur trade outpost. I was only there for a short while before they found me. All of them. They left the library before the police arrived knowing that it would scar their civic records and –_

_possibly cost them their careers and livelihoods._

_Mike gave his name and information to the police when he placed the call, so he assumed they would call him back once they arrived at the scene. And they did, but since our clubhouse was underground the signal fell through._

_I still can't believe they did that for me. Especially Richie, who had the most to lose out of them all. He was in shock and could barely speak but still left the library without a thought to come be with me. They stayed with me all night, and by morning, I was much more lucid and felt well enough to go back into town._

_We arrived at the library around 7:00 am and relayed this story to the police. We repeated it in all of our testimonies, but the police graciously agreed to keep it private until someone specially requested the information. We all knew that in a case like this it would be impossible to hide forever._

_Without my friends I would most likely be dead right now. These people, who I hadn't seen face-to-face in 22 years, put everything on the line to come sit in a hole with me and hold my hand, and for that I owe such a debt to all of them._

_I'm sorry if this wasn't the conspiracy theory you were hoping for. It's just the messy truth._

_-Bill Denbrough_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**Richie's Phone**

**Eddie's Phone**

**Eddie's Phone**

****

****

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Mike's Phone**

****

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Eddie's Phone**

****

**Eddie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

****

****

**Richie's Phone**

****

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

****

****

****

**Richie's Phone**

****

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Eddie's Phone**

**Eddie's Phone**

**Eddie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

****

**Eddie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

****

****

**Eddie's Phone**

**Eddie's Phone**

****

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Bev's Phone**

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**Eddie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Eddie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

**Bev's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

**Richie's Phone**

****

****

**Bev's Phone**

****

****

**Richie's Phone**

****

****

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**Richie's Phone**

****

****

****

****

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Eddie's Phone**

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

****

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Eddie's Phone**

**Richie's Phone**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Just boosting again this [smutty companion fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580344) by thecrowsoundtrack!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
